


i miss you, love

by teamfreeawesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn writes Liam a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss you, love

**Author's Note:**

> I took a quick break from revision and wrote this. (I promise 'I just wanna make you sweat' is still being written. It's just had to take a back seat during exams. Instead I'm just throwing out angsty quick fics to relieve my frustrations with examinations *weeps*)
> 
> Idek what this is *sighs dramatically* 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.

_if my heart got the chance to break again, i think i’d let it_

_for you_

_everything about you tastes like silver and my tongue is coated in the reminder of you. i want to lick the leather from your body, skin tight and beautiful - and watch as your cheeks flush the deepest pink_

_you look like a bruise._

_darling._

_the skin of you is sagging and –_

_let me brush those tears away, sweetheart_

_(please don’t remember that you’re better off without me)_

_i’m broken (cracked flesh and aching muscle)_

_and you are shattered (glass and fragile things spread across the floor)_

_(i miss you every second but you breathe to a different heartbeat now)_

_wishes are like shooting stars_

_bright moments that flicker into existence for seconds only_

_(i wish for your love and desperately lick the affection from someone else’s skin)_

_you look like heartbreak._

_baby._

_sometimes i wonder if i ever loved you_

_i was sixteen_

_stars in my eyes (the whole of you so_ new _)_

_and we kissed like molten iron_

_(hot slick hurt against the curve of my neck)_

_it was the heady throb of a black eye and i_

_thought i loved you_

_(you look like regret._

_love.)_

_please._

_(i promise i’ll love you_ right _this time.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Like. I think my headcanon with this one is that Liam's been a bit of a shit and Zayn has been a bit of a shit (LIKE SILLY BOYS WHO DON'T COMMUNICATE PROPERLY) - so Zayn is trying to convince himself he never loved Liam (because it _hurts_ ). So he has, like, a box of unsent letters to Liam - and this one is supposed to be the last. And the ones right at the bottom of the box are full of _love_ and Zayn missing Liam desperately. But as you slowly work your way up they get more angry and hurt and bitter - until you reach the top, where Zayn loves Liam so _much_ that it hurts to remember that he ever _did_ love him. (But he wants him back anyway - even after everything). 
> 
> Idk. I'm running on, like, cups of tea and exam adrenalin right now NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE. *sobs*


End file.
